I am Sorry
by Dazzling Kaise
Summary: "Maaf, Jongin! Aku bener-bener lebih sayang kamu, kok!" –Sehun. KaiHun with ChanHun! Oneshoot!


**I am Sorry!**

**Summary : "Maaf, Jongin! Aku bener-bener lebih sayang kamu, kok!" –Sehun. KaiHun with ChanHun! Oneshoot!**

**.**

**.**

**AceIce29**

**.**

**.**

**Warn : Alur aneh, Crack pair, BL, DLDR, yang gak suka tutup tabnya aja oke!**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan selingkuh ya selama aku di Jepang"

Lagi-lagi Jongin mengucapkan hal yang sama. Kemudian menciumi pipi/kening Sehun secara bergantian.

Jongin,mau sidang skripsi, ngomong-ngomong.

Selama setahun ini ia menyelesaikan skripsinya di Korea. Atas paksaan Sehun, ingat Jongin kuliah di Jepang. Tepatnya, pertukaran mahasiswa sih, ya gitulah Jongin itu Pintar.

Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Ne, Kekasihku yang tampan! Hati-hati ya selama di Jepang!" Jawab Sehun kalem.

Jongin tersenyum. Mencubit pipi Sehun gemas.

"Baik, sepertinya aku harus segera ke pesawat. Jaga diri baik-baik ya! aku pergi dulu. Awas Jangan Selingkuh!"

"Iya-iya! Udah sana pergi. Jangan lupa telpon aku kalau sudah sampai."

.

.

Kata Kristal, mendua itu seru. Kenapa?

Karena kita bisa menemukan kekurangan kekasih kita dan menemukannya pada selingkuhan. Misalnya, pacar kita itu baik tapi cuek. Otomatis, dia kurang perhatian dengan kita. Nah, dengan selingkuh kita bisa mendapat perhatian lebih.

Lalu, kenapa perkataan Kristal tentang selingkuh malah terngiang-ngiang di telinganya?

Jadi, tadi Sehun baru tahu kalau ada anak Fakultas Ekonomi yang naksir berat padanya. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Katanya Chanyeol naksir sama Sehun udah setahun ini. Namun, ia tak mengungkapkannya karena Sehun sudah punya pacar. Sehun tahu info ini dari Baekhyun.

.

"Jadi, kita Fix nih?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya.

Dengan senyuman lebarnya Chanyeol menjawab'Iya'. Tentu saja ia senang, akhirnya berkesempatan kencan dengan Sehun. bahkan jadi kekasih Sehun, -meski hanya selingkuhan. Ckck.

"Sehunnie, bisa menghubungiku kapan saja, jika butuh! Aku akan segera datang untukmu!"

"Ne, terima kasih Chanyeol Hyung, tapi...

"Yeah, aku tahu. kita berhubungan diam-diam saja, okay!"

Sehun tersenyum dengan mata sipitnya yang membentuk eyesmile cantik. Chanyeol di buat terpesona olehnya.

Chup

Karena gemas Chanyeol mengecup kilat pipi Sehun yang langsung bersemu merah setelahnya.

"Hehe.. Mian kalau lancang. Habisnya Sehun manis sekali sih!" Puji Chanyeol dan lagi-lagi Sehun hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

Hubungan Kai-Sehun, Chanyeol-Sehun masih berjalan aman-aman saja sampai saat ini. Ini bahkan sudah memasuki minggu ke 3 Jongin di Jepang.

Dengan Sehun yang sering keluar bersama Chanyeol.

Namun setiap malam Sehun yang juga masih bertelfon atau berpesan ria dengan Jongin.

Semuanya terlihat aman –di mata Sehun.

Dan Sehun tentu menikmatinya.

Meski,

Ya meski sedikit tidak enak pada Jongin.

Jadi, dia selingkuh ya sekarang? Sedang menyelingkuhi Jongin gitu? Oh No, maafkan kekasihmu yang kawaii ini, ia tengah khilaf.

.

.

.

'_Kenapa pilek? Bukannya sekarang musim panas? Jarang-jarang Sehun pilek di musim panas begini kan?'_

Aduhh.. membaca pesan Jongin barusan. Menyesal ia, mengatakan bahwa ia tengah pilek. Sehun itu terlalu polos –bodoh.

Sehun pilek ya tentu saja karena terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi _Ice Cream Strawberry_ yang di lanjut dengan minum bubble tea 3 gelas. Chanyeol yang mentraktir semua. Makanya Sehun dengan semangat menyantap segala hal yang berhubungan dengan makanan dan minuman seperti itu, aw awa. Untuk Info saja, Jongin-Sehun itu jarang keluar kencan. Palingan Jongin yang bakal main ke apartementnya. Duduk di tepi kolam. Kissie-kisseu, dan yeah hanya itu. Jadi, benar kata Kristal, slingkuhan itu dapat menutupi kekurangan kekasih kita, hihi. Chanyeol sangat perhatian dan gak pelit!.

'_Tadi, minum bubble tea terlalu banyak.' _Terhitung sepuluh menit dari itu Sehun baru membalas pesan Jongin.

Jongin membalas lagi _'Minum obat gih! Makanya, jangan rakus!'_

Tapi, setelah membaca pesan Jongin selanjutnya Sehu lega. Ah, Jongin tak mengendus bau perselingkuhan !

'_Okay, kalau gitu Bye-bye sayang! Cepet pulang ya,_

Sehun mengakhiri pesannya dengan Jongin. Ia mengambil obat Flu di kulkas lalu meminumnya seperti saran Jongin. Mematikan lampu, dan

'Tring.. Ponselnye berdering.

Ah, mengganggu saja. padahal Sehun kan mau tidur.

.

"_Hallo Sehunnie! Lagi ngapain?''_ –owh rupanya Chanyeol.

"Mau tidur.'' Jawab Sehun jujur.

Chanyeol terkekeh di sana, Sehun mengerutkan dahi.

"_Eoh tidur ya! Hyung kira belum. Sehun cepat tidurnya ya?"_

Wajar Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu. ini masih jam 9.

"Hmm.. Sehun Flu, makanya tidur Cepat habis minum obat" Sehun lagi-lagi menjawab dengan jujur.

"_Ya sudah kalau begitu tidurlah! Maaf menganggu ya? semoga cepat sembuh"_ Chanyeol berniat menutup sambungan telponnya.

"Owh, Hyung tunggu!" namun Sehun seakan mengerti keadaan langsung menghentikan niat Chanyeol.

"_Ne?"_

"Hyung tidak ada yang mau di sampaikan? Sampai menelpon malam-malam seperti ini?"

"_Ada sih. Hyung kira tadi Sehun benar sudah mengantuk. Jadi, karena Sehunnie bertannya, ya.. Jadi, besok hyung mau mengajak Sehun ke desa. Nanti kita bisa bermain dan makan-makan strawberry di sana sampai puas. Tertarik ikut?"_

Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Ke desa, makan strawberry sampai puas, oh my. Impian Sehun sekali, ia kan penggemar strawberry.

"Mau." Sehun sedikit berteriak menjawabnya, melupakan rasa kantuknya.

Chanyeol di sebrang telpon sana menjauhkan ponselnya, ugh telinganya sakit, tapi dia senang.

"_Tapi, katanya Sehun flu. Kapan-kapan aja deh."_

"Cuma Flu ringan kok, besok pasti sembuh. Kan sudah minum obat."

"_Baiklah, bersiap besok pagi hyung akan menjemputmu" _dan dengan itu Chanyeol menutup sambungan teleponnya.

_._

_._

Aduh rasanya Sehun benar-benar peselingkuh handal , tepat jam 8 pagi ini di hari minggu Chanyeol datang ke rumahnya. Mereka sengaja berangkat pagi karena perjalanan ke Rumah nenek Chanyeol itu butuh waktu 3,5 jam kalau di tempuh dengan mobil.

"Whoaa.. Jadi, ini kebun Strawberry Nenek Hyung?" Tanya Sehun terkejut. Sementara tangan kanannya asyik memetik buah dan tangan kiri memegang keranjang.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja. lagipula barusan sudah menginfokannya ke Sehun.

"Boleh aku bawa pulang ya Hyung?" Rengek Sehun. sambil menunjuk Buah strawberry itu di keranjangnya. Ya pasalnya, peraturan di sana di tulis tidak boleh membawa pulang strawberry, hanya di makan di tempat.

Chanyeol hanya menatap geli Sehun. di keranjangnya bahkan sudah penuh. Belum lagi mulutnya yang bolak-balik mengunyah buah berasa asam-manis itu.

"Bawa saja. tapi, jangan terlalu banyak makan nanti kau bisa sakit perut." Komentar Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya meringis. Merasa tersindir, karena dia yang terus memakan strawberry dari tadi.

"Hehe... Gak Kok inikan untuk besok-besok. Oh ya Hyung kok gak ada makan sih dari tadi?"

"Melihat kau makan Hyung jadi kenyang sendiri."

Sehun hanya manggut-manggut saja.

Niat Sehun sih ingin mengambil strawberry lebih banyak lagi. Apalagi strwaberry nya besar-besar dan berbentuk Love. Mata Sehun rasanya sudah merah, memandang kanan-kiri-belakang-depan hanya strawberry saja. aduh, surga dunia. Ya, tapi dia segan juga. Keranjangnya sudah penuh, kalau hanya 30 buah Sehun yakin ada. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk memakannya saja banyak-banyak mumpung masih di kebun Strawberry. Tapi, Chanyeol melarangnya kan? Ya sudah ia mengajak pulang saja.

"Sudah yuk Hyung! Keranjangnya sudah tidak muat lagi." Ajak Sehun ke Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berjalan di belakangnya mengekori Sehun.

"Owh, Sudah ya! yakin nih? Kalau mau lagi kau bisa mengambil keranjang lagi di sana?"

Dan dengan itu Sehun pulang membawa 3 keranjang Strawberyy Penuh.

.

.

Sehun sebenarnya malu di tatapi oleh nenek Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak? 2 keranjang penuh strwaberry di tangannya. Dan satu lagi di tangan Chanyeol. Bodohnya Sehun kenapa tidak meninggalkan lebih dulu di mobil. Dan ia baru saja sadar juga, mobil Chanyeol kan di pinjam sepupunya tadi. Ugh, mau ditaruh dimana muka Sehun.

"Eh, Sehunnie sudah pulang ya?" tanya sang nenek ramah. Bagaimana ya, awalnya Sehun tadi tidak percaya yang menyapanya barusan itu nenek Chanyeol. Karena kalau dilihat-lihat wanita berusia 70 tahun itu seperti wanita berumur 40-an. Badannya masih sehat. Rambutnya belum ada yang di mukanya juga tidak banyak. Kata Chanyeol, neneknya itu sangat menjaga kesehatan. Tidak banyak mengkonsumsi makanan berbahan kimia sebagai pengawet atau penyedap rasa. Makanya wajar saja jika itu terjadi.

"Ne, Halmoni!" jawab Sehun kikuk. Aduh dengan dua keranjang penuh strawberyy di tangannya ia seperti perampok saja. bagaimana komentar nenek Chanyeol nantinya.

"Masuklah, Halmonie sudah memasakkan daging! Belum makan siang kan?" tanya wanita tua itu. iya sih, nenek Chanyeol tadi menjanjikan akan membuatkan makan siang setelah sehun-chanyeol selesai memetik Strawberry.

Sehun hanya mengangguk canggung.

Kemudian wanita tua itu berkata lagi, "Sehunnie suka strawberry ya?"

Aduh mati, mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya, hal yang paling dihindari Sehun sekarang malah terjadi.

"Ne, halmonie. Maaf Sehun jadi seperti perampok strawberry Halmonie. Aduh bagaimana ini."

Nenek tua itu hanya tersenyum, "Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Sekali-kali kok! Kapan-kapan Sehun boleh kesini lagi dengan Chanyeol. Sehun juga boleh mengambil strawberry banyak-banyak. Jarang-jarang anak itu mengunjungi neneknya. Kalau sama Sehun dia pasti mau."

"Ne, terima kasih halmonnie." Duh pipi Sehun memerah. Andai tidak ada Jongin. What the Ffff apa kau benar-benar ingin dengan Chanyeol, Sehun?

.

.

.

Inginnya Sehun sih bersantai setelah puas memetik strawberry kesukaannya dan memakan daging lezat masakkan nenek Chanyeol. Namun, sialnya Jongin menelpon dan mengatakan Jam 5 sore nanti dia akan mendarat di Korea. Sehun yang seperti orang kebakaran jenggot segera menemui Chanyeol yang sedang tidur di kamar.

"Mwo? Kapan dia sampai? jam 5 nanti? Astaga Sehun, sekarang saja sudah jam setengah 4! bagaimana bisa kita sampai di Seoul dalam waktu sesempit itu?" Tanya Chanyeol tak santai. Sehun sendiri sudah grusah-grusuh. Duh haruskan dia menunjukkan sisi lainnya di hadapan Chanyeol juga?

.

.

Badan Chanyeol serasa akan terbang kalau saja sabuk pengaman yang mengikat kencang badannya tak melakukan tugasnya. Pandangannya saja mengabur apalagi dia tak mengenakan kacamatanya, duh.

"Oh My Oh Sehun, tak bisakah kau mengurangi kecepatan mobilmu, eoh?" Ucap Chanyeol seperti orang yang berteriak. Sehun masih fokus dengan acara mari-menyetir-mobil-Audy-Chanyeol-dengan-kencang.

"Tenang saja Chanyeol Hyung aku cukup berpengalaman kok mengendarai mobil."

This is so unexpected!

Jadi...

Sehun tengah mengendarai kendaraan Chanyeol yang sebulan lalu baru di belinya dengan kecepatan diatas 150 KM/Jam. Gila, bahkan paling kencang Chanyeol berkendara hanya 100 KM/jam,sedang Sehun? Chanyeol tak habis pikir anak ini tampangnya menipu sekali? Duh rasanya terpecundangi.

"Kau mantan pembalap liar ya?" Lagi-lagi Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada berteriak.

Hey, tidakkah kau sadar Sehun tengah Focus menyetir.

"Tidak, hanya saja ayahku seorang pembalap".

Dan demi apa ini bahkan lebih mengejutkan dari dugaan sebelumnya bagi Chanyeol. Dan Faktanya Sehun sedang berbohong. Jelas-jelas ayahnya kan pengusaha, masa pembalap sih.

.

.

Setelah mengendarai mobil tak lebih dari 2 jam akhirnya mereka sampai di Bandara. Tidak, maksudnya hanya Sehun yang menunggu di bandara. Kalau mengajak Chanyeol bisa bermasalah. Ini sudah hampir jam 6 namun sepertinya batang hidung kekasih gelapnya itu tak kunjung menampakkan diri sedari tadi. Membuat Oh Sehun gusar. Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah sampai dan Sehun terlambat? Oh no, pasti Kai marah besar. Dia tidak suka dengan orang ingkar janji.

Maka dengan takut-takut Sehun mengambil inisiatif menghubungi Jongin.

"Hallo, Jongin! Kau sudah sampai di Seoul ya? aduh, maaf-maaf aku benar-benar lupa menjemputmu aku ketiduran tadi" dusta Sehun.

Masih belum ada suara di sebrang sana, sehingga Sehun mengamsusikan Jongin tengah marah padanya.

"Maafkan aku Jongin. Aku telat, maaf-maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud!"

"Jongin... kok diam saja sih!"

(Hening)

(Hening)

"Ehmm.. Maaf Sehun. barusan kau ngomong apa?"

"Hah?.. memang sekarang kau dimana?"

"Di Kamar. Wae?"

"Bukan maksudku kau di Jepaang/Korea?"

"Oh, di Jepang."

"What? Kau bilang akan sampai di Seoul jam 5 sore ini?"

"Oh itu. Aku salah membeli tiket. Kukira untuk tanggal sekarang. Ternyata lusa.. Memaang kau sekarang dimana?"

"Di bandara. Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang."

"Memangnya kau darimana? sepertinya meyesal sekali menjemputku di bandara. Kau dari suatu tempat?"

"A-Ani.. Ak- Aku kan bilang tadi sedang tidur. Dan gara-gara kau, menganggu acara tidurku."

"Lalu? Kau bermaksud memarahiku juga? Aku tadi coba menghubungimu lagi. Tapi, ponselmu mati. Setelahnya aku jadi lupa untuk menginformasikan penerbangannku."

Sehun diam, duh hampir saja ketahuan.

"Huh. Baiklah, tidak. Aku tidak marah padamu. Jadi, kapan pulang ke sini?"

"Besok. Jam 2 siang."

.

.

Sesuai perjanjian. Sehun menjemput Jongin di bandara jam 2 siang. Dan setelahnya mereka langsung pergi ke apartemen Sehun. Jongin malas pulang ke rumah. Lagian, apartemen Sehun lebih dekat.

"Woah.. kau mau beralih menjadi pedagang strawberry Sehun?"

Sehun tercekat. Jongin baru saja membuka kulkasnya bermaksud mengambil air dingin.

Dengan kikuk Sehun menjawab, "Ehm itu, itu kemarin aku ke kebun strawberry yang baru buka itu loh bersama Kyungsoo Hyung."

Jongin menyipitkan matanya, ia duduk di samping Sehun yang tengah menikmati acara music Show di TV.

"Bukannya Kyungsoo sedang di China ya?"

"Hah? Di China, eoh anu sudah pulang kok kemarin."

"Tapi, baru saja tadi malam dia menelponku. Katanya adik Luhan sedang menikah makanya ia ikut. Tidak mungkinkan di membohongiku?"

"Maksudmu aku membohongimu begitu?" Tanya Sehun balik.

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Kok nanya balik sih? Kamu gak percaya sama aku?"

"santai dong Hun! Siapa yang bilang aku gak percaya kamu."

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang terlihat gelisah.

"Kenapa bilang pergi ke kebun strawberry sama Kyungsoo Hyung? Memangnya kau pergi dengan siapa? Sampai berkata seperti itu?"

Duh.. kalau Jongin menyebut dirinya tidak dengan panggilan Sehun, itu berarti dia sedang serius. Matilah kau Oh Sehun, sebentar lagi Jongin akan memutuskanmu. Karena kau berani berselingkuh di belakangnya. Bodohnya dirmu. Jongin kan pintar. Aduh, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

"I-ituu.. Maaf, Jong! Aku kemarin pergi dengan teman Baekhyun. Aku pikir kau akan marah jika aku beritahu sebenarnya makanya aku berbohong. Maaf kan aku." Sehun menunduk sedih. Rasanya Sehun sudah menjadi pembohong handal.

Sehun tak mendengar ucapan apapun dari Jongin. Ia hanya melihat Jongin berjalan kearah tasnya yang ia letakkan di meja dekat lemari. Mengambil sesuatu dari sana, sebuah amplop.

'astaga apakah Jongin akan langsung menceraikannya setelah ini? eh mereka kan belum menikah, ah lega.' Untung belum menikah ? eh tidak, tidak, tapi mereka nanti akan menikah kan?

"Apa teman Baekhyun itu seperti ini orangnya?"

JDER..

Sehun rasanya ingin mati saja.

**Itu kan fotonya bersama Chanyeol, Saat Chanyeol menjemputnya di Universitas. **

**.**

**Dan itu fotonya saat Chanyeol mencium pipinya di hari pertama mereka sepakat bermain di belakang Jongin.**

**.**

**Astaga, bagaimana kekasih tampannya ini mengumpulkan bukti-bukti seperti ini?**

**.**

OWH, SESEORANG INGATKAN SEHUN, JIKA KEKASIHNYA INI TERKENAL DI ANTARA PARA GADIS KARENA KETAMPANANNNYA.

DAN INGATKAN SEHUN YANG AMNESIA MENDADAK UNTUK BERSYUKUR BISA MENDAPATKAN JONGIN.

INGATKAN SEHUN YANG DULU PERNAH IKUT BALAP LIAR GARA-GARA BERTARUH MENDAPATKAN JONGIN.

**Ingatkan Sehun bahwa ia dulu yang tergila-gila pada Jongin, dan karena kegigihannya berhasil membuat Jongin memandang kearahnya.** **Pokoknya, INGATKAN, INGATKAN, INGATKAN SEHUN, KALAU BANYAK GADIS YANG TAK MENYUKAI HUBUNGAN JONGIN-SEHUN.**

'"**DAN JANGAN LUPA BERITAHU SEHUN KALAU DIA ITU BODOH. BERANI BERSELINGKUH DI BELAKANG JONGIN."'**

Hell no, Tuhan lebih baik bunuh aku sekarang! Batin Sehun menggelegar.

**DIA KETAHUAN BERSELINGKUH! PEMIRSA DAN DENGAN SANTAI JONGIN MENANYAKAN PADANYA. APA SEPERTI INI TEMAN BAEKHYUN ITU?**

Membuat Sehun ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di kutub utara saja.

Jongin masih dengan tampang staycool. Jelas-jelas dia sudah mengetahui kalau Sehun berani selingkuh di belakangnya. Tapi, ia pura-pura polos saja. Jongin ingin Sehun yang mengaku. Ya, Karena memang Sehun kan yang bersalah? Eh benarkah.?

"Jo-Jo-Jong-in.. dapat foto ini darimana?" Tanya Sehun lemas.

"Kok malah balik nanya sih? Aku tanya saja kamu belum menjawab!" Ujar Jongin lagi-lagi sok tenang.

Membuat Sehun semakin bersalah saja.

Sehun diam.

Memikirkan pembelaan apa yang akan ia ucapkan.

Otak ayo berpikir.

Kenapa rasanya selain otaknya yang berhenti bekerja mulutnya juga ikut-ikutan.

Sudah 60-an detik berlalu. Mulut Sehun tetap diam. Jongin juga sama. Matanya dari tadi memandang Sehun intens.

Dan Great, malah mata Sehun yang bekerja sekarang, tepatnya 'kelenjar lakrimalnya' yang bekerja optimum mengeluarkan apa itu yang di sebut dengan air mata.

"Eh kok nangis sih?" Jongin nanya nya dengan suara santai lagi.

Sehun benar-benar putus asa, Jongin niat sekali sih buat SEHUN merasa bersalah banget.

"Hiks..Hiks.. Jongin mianhae." Posisi mereka udah kayak orang sungkeman saja. Tapi, bedanya Sehun yang duduk di kursi sedangkan Jongin masih setia berdiri di hadapannya yang dihalang meja tempat Jongin menebarkan 'Foto bukti perselingkuhan Sehun-Chanyeol' –duh ngomongnya ga enak banget.

"Iya itu Chan-Chanyeol. Teman Baekhyun. Maafkan aku. Aku gak bermaksud selingkuh. Serius! Dia yang datang sama aku. Jo-Jongin.. please, jangn putusin aku ya! aku salah, aku minta maaf." Sehun tertunduk. Air matanya sudah seperti mata air saja. belum lagi ingusnya yang sudah menjalar kemana-mana melebihi orang pilek.

"Owh."

Singkat, padat, ambigu.

What The FFFFF MAKSUDNYA APA?

Jongin pun berjalan lagi ke arah Kopernya. Tasnya di letakkan di punggungnya. Dan tangannya siap menarik Koper miliknya.

Membuat Sehun berteriak frustasi dan berlari mencegat Jongin.

"Hyaaaa... Jongin! Kau mau kemana? Kita gak berakhirkan? Aku kan sudah minta maaf! Jongin kamu gak bisa mutusin aku gini aja!" Ujar Sehun gak trima.

Hey, Oh Sehun bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu? jelas-jelas kau yang menyelingkuhinya? Seehh..

"Gimana ya! tapi, sepertinnya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita lagi. Bukannya Kau sudah lebih suka dengan orang lain." Perkataan Jongin benar-benar. Meski dia mengucapkan dengan santai tak ada amarah/emosi, justru itu! sensasi sakitnya makin 'wow'. Jongin benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk tidak akan marah pada Sehun apapun keadaannya (ya, sehun tidak suka dikasari). Dan Sehun mengingkari Jongin dengan mudahnya, untuk tidak berselingkuh dengan orang lain. (-_-)

"Maaf, Jongin! Aku bener-bener lebih sayang kamu, kok! Bukan Dia atau siapapun. Aku salah, Jongin. Aku salah. Tolong kita seperti dulu lagi ya? jangan pernah putusin aku. Aku serius kali ini, aku janji gakkan selingkuhin kamu lagi. Aku kapok!" Sehun berucap sambil sesekali menyeka dan menghisap ingusnya. Jongin masih diam memandangi Sehun. Tanpa Sehun sadari Jongin tersenyum tipis. Jujur, Jongin kecewa dengan Sehun. kekasihnya ini tidak biasanya berbohong padanya. apalagisampai menyelingkuhinya seperti ini. Melihat wajah Sehun seperti itu ia tidak tega. Lagipula, dia tidak benar-benar berniat memutuskan Sehun. Jongin tidak ada bilang putus juga kan ke sehun? itu hanya kesimpulan sepihak Sehun saja 'kalau Jongin bakal memutuskannya'.

.

.

"Baiklah... Aku memaafkanmu! Tapi, jangan ulangi lagi. Kau menyakiti perasaanku tahu" Ujar Jongin lembut. Kemudian meraih tubuh Sehun untuk di peluknya.

Sehun lega. Ia menabrakkan wajahnya ke dada Jongin. Kemudian, menciumi wajah kekasih tampannya itu berkali-kali.

"Terima kasih Jongin.. Terima kasih! Aku pikir kau benar-benar memutuskan aku! Ughh... Thx Sweethearth."

Jongin terkikik geli di buatnya.

"Hmm.." Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Membuat pelukan Sehun kepadanya semakin erat. Sehun mengenduskan kepalanya di leher Jongin. Ia senang sekali. Mulai sekarang ia tidak akan selingkuh dengan siapapun lagi. Janji Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yah.. Sehun-ah, apa kau jika sedang merasa bersalah bersikap agresif seperti ini"

Dan, Cute Sehun beralih ke mode Galak. "Yah.. Jongin kau menghancurkan moments saja"

Bugh... tendangan kaki dan Cubitan Sehun, ia dapatkan di tubuhnya.

.

.

.

EPILOG

"Kekasihmu itu aneh sekali!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ucap namja berkulit Tan itu sambil menyesap Coffe nya./

"Yah.. dia memang sangat manis, namun tak disangka-sangka berani mengendari mobil dengan kecepatan di atas 150 km/jam. Aku hampir saja jantungan."

"Begitu ya"/

"Dia juga sangat rakus. Banyak makan, tapi badanya hanya sebesar lidi."

"Dia memang seperti itu."/

"Yahh.. Tapi, aku tetap menyukainya kok, hehe. Tidak salah aku menyukainya!"

"Hyaaa.. Beraninya kau Park Chanyeol" Teriak Jongin marah../

"Hehe.. Kapan kau Ke Jepang untuk wisuda? Aku boleh ya selingkuh dengan Sehun lagi!"

"Kau gila, eoh? Tidak akan, kalau saja aku tidak mendapat 'dare' sialanmu itu aku tidak akan merelakan Sehunnie ku kau kencani. Cihh... dalam mimpimu! Aku akan membawanya Ke Jepang saat wisuda nanti."/

END

Jiah, saya balik lagi bawa FF absurd. Sorry ya, absurd-absurd gini masih PD ppublish, kurang kerjaan sih. Dan lagi, saya hanya penasaran kapan KaiHun nyampe 1000 di FFN, mungkin dengan saya ikutan publish-publish juga, sedikit membantu lah ya?

Okay, FF ini di dedikasikan bagi yang mau baca. Semoga terhibur, meski ceritanya garing, aneh atau apalah. Review dalam bentuk apapun saya terima kok. Yaudah, terima kasih sebelumnya bagi yang review, yang Fav, Follow dn baca FF-FF saya. Intinya makasih bagi yang dukung. Jangan bosan ya baca FF saya, dan jangan bosan berkomentar di kotak Review.

#BOW... SEE YOU NEXT STORYLINE #readers : PD luh! #Mehrong.


End file.
